The present device relates to a weather strip provided at the upper edge of the panel of the door of a motor vehicle so as to seal the gap between the vertically movable window pane of the door and the panel.
A conventional weather strip 31 is secured with a clip 34 and a calked member 35 to a belt 33 fastened to the outer panel 32 of the door of a motor vehicle, as shown in FIG. 5. The weather strip 31 includes a seal lip 37 for sealing the gap between the window pane 36 of the door and the belt 33, and a seal portion 39 having an internal opening 38. The seal portion 39 includes a bent part 40 constituting the top of the portion, a pane contact part 41, on which the window pane 36 slides at the time of the vertical movement thereof, and a pane non-contact part 42, with which the pane comes into contact. At the above-mentioned time, the pane 36 comes into contact with the pane contact part 41 so that the part is deformed to push the pane to seal the gap between the pane and the belt 33. Such weather strips were disclosed in the Japan Patent Application (OPI) No. 59015/80 and the Japan Utility Model Application (OPI) No. 153623/78 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined published application").
Since the pane contact part 41 of the seal portion 39 of the conventional weather strip 31 is easily deformable, the part is likely to be deformed in a wavy manner at the time of the vertical movement of the window pane 36 as shown in FIG. 6. This problem tends to often take place particularly when the weather strip 31 is secured to the belt 33 so that the strip is displaced from a prescribed position toward the outer panel 32 of the door, namely, rightward as to FIG. 6. In that case, the pushing or sealing force of the pane contact part 41 does not equally act to the window pane 36, so that a noise is likely to be generated as the pane slides on the part.